BALAS EN MI MENTE VERSION HTF
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: LA REMATERIALIZACION DE MI PRIMER FANFIC MILITAR


HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRIGO LA REMATERIALIZACION DE NUESTRO PRIMER FANFIC "BALAS EN MI MENTE" ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS:

BALAS EN MI MENTE

El muchacho avanza lentamente hacia aquella habitación un par de militares lo escoltan por aquel pasillo iluminado, llegan al elevador donde entran y después de subir 2 pisos llegan a la zona donde se les dijo que llevaran al joven, uno de ellos pone su mano en el hombro y con una mirada pasiva le dice

-estaremos aquí afuera si nos necesita señor-

-gracias sneaky- dice flippy mientras entra en aquella oficina, en ella se encuentran fotografías, diplomas y condecoraciones por parte de altos mandos un hombre de apariencia ruda y seria se encuentra allí el señor le apunta al joven un sofa donde este se sienta y luego de escribir unas cosas en una computadora se quita los lentes y con una voz ronca y seca le pregunta

-¿sabes por qué estas aqui?-

-por la misión fallida que me hizo hacer hace una semana, señor,-

-de acuerdo, dime ¿qué recuerdas de esa misión?-

El chico tomo aire y lentamente comenzaron a recorrer por su mente las imágenes de esa misión que le hicieron hacer con un escuadrón "verde" que necesitaba entrenamiento de campo, aquel chico suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

-me habían enviado con el grupo de infantería 35 conocido como "matatigres035" ellos eran un grupo de al menos 3 integrantes conmigo eran 4, nos pidieron que entráramos en un edificio de la armada rebelde para encontrar indicios de tigres, el grupo de infantería estaba constituido por 3 chicos de alrededor de 14-15 años se llamaban, "Russel" quien era un chico de al menos 1.62 con un parche en el ojo derecho, trufless un tipo regordete de mínimo 1.59 y mime quien tenía mi misma altura 1.64, todos ellos estaban constituidos por equipo de reconocimiento ligero por lo que me impresiono que hayan enviado a tan solo "recons" por algo tan grande.

En ese momento tenía un traje bdu negro a igual que los otros 3 lo único que me diferenciaba era el rango y el hecho que usaba mi boina-

Decía el chico mientras se la quitaba y la hacía girar en su dedo índice

En frente se encontraba mime, a mi derecha estaban russel y trufles, ellos no dejaban de jugar acerca de la misión lo cual me parecía muy inquietante y extraño por lo que les hice saber que esto no era un juego…que nuestras vidas eran importantes, que las tomáramos en serio, ellos rápidamente se pusieron a la defensiva y comenzaron a insultarme cuando ellos estaban a punto de golpearme el piloto movio el helicóptero de manera brusca para que nos detuviéramos…fue un grave error russel no tenia su cinturon puesto y al momento en que el piloto se movio este cayo y por suete no murio si no que cayo en el techo de un edificio, el helicoptero dio la vuelta y bajamos al lugar donde habia caido el pirata pero desafortunadamente ya nos estabn esperando justo cuando decendimos un rpg habia impactado en el helicoptero haciendo que cayera lentamente hacia una plaza que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad-

El chico fue interrumpido por aquel hombre quien simplemente le pregunto

-¿donde estaban exactamente?-

-en la plaza tajir a 7 km del punto de reunion bravo-

-de acuerdo…prosigue-

-luego de que el helicoptero fuera impactado el chico pirata resulto con heridas internas, quiero decir que se habia roto el brazo y tenia una hemorragia interna en la pierna derecha, tome al chico y lo vevante y lo puse en direccion hacia nuestro objetivo, le di unos binoculares y un c.50 y le pedi que njos diera cobertura en lo que lleguamos al perimetro, este se puso en desacuerdo pero despues de convenserlo acepto y rapidamente nos fuimos hacia el edificio que estaba como a unos 50 metros lo suficiente para que nos cubriera desde la azotea.

Luego de mucho caminar y disparar hacia las ventanas lleguamos al edificio donde encontramos a varios tigres y rebeldes al parecer habian sido alertados de nuestra presencia, nos habian flanqueado por todos los lados, creimos que estabamos perdidos hasta que se le ocurrio a truffles la idea de lanzar granadas de hunmo y de fragmentacion hacia las columnas, primero diserni hacerca de eso pero al final tuvew que provar con eso asi que lo hicimos y al final resulto, todo hiba bien hasta que comenzamos a recibir estatica por parte de russel quien no dejaba de mandarnos señales de auxilio por radio el problema es que truffles no contesto en el momento exacto si no cuando ya nos habiamos refugiado dentro del edificio…fue entonces cuando ustedes me dijeron que los signos vitales de russel habian desaparecido, cuando se los dije a los otros 2, truffles cayo al suelo y mime simplemente puso su mano en el hombro del curpulento,

-espera-interrumpio el hombre-declaras que truffles tenia apresio a russel-

-podria decirse, me dijo que era su cuñado- acoto el chico

-de acuerdo… ¿sabes con quien tenia relacion?-

-me dijo que con la secretaria del capitan de recursos militares-

-¿la chica de pelo morado?...te refieres a lammy-

-Asi es-

-De acuerdo…prosigue-

Despues de nos dimos cuenta de que habia muerto russel truffles comenzo a disparar a los tigres que se encontraban muertos, el muy idiota salio a la plaza y comenzo a disparar hacia las ventanas…trate de traerlo hacia mi pero justo cuando estaba por traerlo un franco lo derribo causando que se desplomara en mis brazos, le habian dado en la raiz craneal…habia muerto instantaneamente asi que solo arrastre su cadaver al edificio donde no encontre a mime deje el cuerpo sin vida y comenze a buscarlo, subi unos pisos hasta que esuche unos tiros provenientes de un cuarto tome una flash y la lanze hacia el cuarto, cuando esta detono entre intantaneamente y encontre a varios tigres y a mime quien estaba en el suelo con un agujero en la cabeza…termine por disparar hacia los tigres, luego de que me encontrara solo fui hasta el ultimo piso donde encontre el centro de computadoras. Tome las minas y las coloque en posicion cuando algo llamo mi atencion…me refiero a que todas las computadoras estaban en modo de operación y que casi todas tenian bases MNU listas para ser bombardeadas, tome la central y cancele el bombardeo, tome la informacion, la carge en la memoria y despues de tomar las placas de mis compañeros caidos detone el edificio.

-muy bien flippy, te felicito y dime una cosa ¿durante ese tiempo no tuviste algun cambio?-

-¿se refiere a fliqpy?-

-asi es-

-pues la verdad, no y desde hace dias que no tengo esos incidentes debido a que me he aprendido a controlar-

-¿y como es que ese "fliqpy" sale?-

-mayormente…cuando me molesto o cuando estoy muy nervioso-

-bueno sargento fue un placer que nos haya compartido su informacion y esperamos que no se vulva a repetir…¿usted declara que los soldados caidos no murieron por un descuido suyo?

El chico simplemente se quedo callado, dio un suspiro y se levante del lugar dio media vuelta y se retiro, cuando salio vio a sus 2 compañeros que se encontraban sentados y esperando ellos se vieron y se levantaron observaron de manera pasiva a su superior y rapidamente kabom comento

-señor…usted es un buen lider y un gran amigo…lo que sucedió no fue culpa suya-

El chico simplemente fue recibido con un revoltijo en su cabello por parte de flippy quien simplemente les dijo

-vamonos al comedor…tengo hambre-

BUENO ¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS POR PARTE DE USTEDES. VOY A DECIRLES ALGO…YA NO ESCRIBIRE MAS FANFICS GORE…POR QUE LO HE DECIDIDO…POR QUE MI PADRE LEE MIS HISTORIA Y NO LE GUSTO LA IDEA DE TANTA SANGRE Y COMO YO ESTOY PARA COMPLACER A MIS LECTORES, JUSTO ES QUE COMPLASCA A MI SEGUNDO LECTOR FAVORITO…NO TE LO TOMES A MAL PAPA PERO NO ERES EL PRIMERO…LO SIENTO

ESTE ES

SOLDADODIGITAL113

DESPIDIENDOSE

ADIOS


End file.
